


Bow Down

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Five Times God!Castiel Felt Something [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b>Pride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down

Castiel stood alone on one side of the room, staring at three mortal hunters, a dimly lit space surrounding them all. Despite the gloom, Castiel still could see as well as if it were brightly lit. Angel sight was so much better, so much keener than humanity’s and now that he was like a God, it was even better still.

Castiel felt the souls roiling inside him, fifty million wailing souls begging to be set free, yet he would not let them go. Instead he kept them inside of himself, tamped down with his not inconsiderable will, bolstered by that of the many thousands of souls inside him. He was so much better now, so much more powerful, and so, no longer needed those that had counted on him once.

He remembered how he’d done everything he could for Dean, and yet still it hadn’t been enough for him, seemingly. He’d sacrificed himself for Dean twice over, come back for him twice over, even pulled Dean from Hell and still it wasn’t enough. Dean didn’t know the meaning of respect and never had; Castiel would be damned if he didn’t make Dean in particular submit to his will.

Sam and Bobby were of little consequence to him now, as was Crowley, no doubt already on the run after what had happened to Raphael. The powerful archangel’s blood and essence was still splattered against the tile wall behind them, Grace long since extinguished and sent back its Maker.

Pride spurred Castiel on then, pride in all that he’d done for the Winchesters, a thankless task in and of itself now that he looked back upon it. He would beat those boys into submission if he had to; his pride would not let him do anything otherwise.

“Bow down to me,” Castiel said, body taut and held proud, a smirk playing across his usually immobile mouth. “I am your new God now.”

Silence met his statement, yet his continued pride held him stiff, confident that all three hunters would bow to him in the end.


End file.
